Destiny
by tenten14
Summary: They have been separated by fate and again they'll see each other...but what will happen if one of them lost their memories?please leave a comment and don't just stare at it..okay? xP
1. Ino's Wish

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto ;P **

**Author's Note: This is a story of shikaino again. It's not the season 2 of my first shikaino fic. Just take a look on this…and don't forget to leave a comment!;)**

**Summary: She thinks that letting him go that day was the reason why he's gone now. She blamed herself for what happen to him. She wished to bring him back and she believed that he's there somewhere...and someday they'll get together again.**

**So here it goes… **

**∞Destiny∞ **

**By: tenten14 **

**Chapter 1: Ino's Wish **

**Flashbacks… **

_It's been 2 years since the death of Shikamaru. For her it's hard to forget someone whom you love. That's what she says… _

_Everyone always sees her happy and always let them laugh. But the thing is they know and she knows that she's pretending to be happy… _

_"Hey guys! Uhh…you look all sad. What's the matter?" Ino asked them. "Ino…I don't mean to offend you but…you know that you only hurt yourself! You're the one who's not alright… Please don't pretend to us…if you want to cry it's alright…because you have to…" Naruto admitted to her. _

_"I know…" Ino looked down "I know that I mustn't pretend...but I don't know how to forget him…this is all I can do to forget…I love him…I wish…that day…I didn't allow him to leave…he asked me…if it's okay for me if he leave…I let him even if I didn't want to…because I trust him and I know that he'll come back…" Ino said between her sobs. Naruto hugged her and let her cry to his shoulder while Sakura and Chouji tapped her at the back. _

**End of flashbacks… **

That was the last time she cried because of him. She promised to herself that she won't cry anymore. But deep inside her she's crying and wanted to forget him.

_My friends told me that I should forget all of it but how can I supposed to forget. _Ino thought and after that she wrote her wish on a paper beside her.

After writing the letter, she cried while placing the letter inside the box of her memories. This box was full of stuffs that Shikamaru gave to her and all of their pictures with him and her friends. That was her wish…to be with him all through her life. She knew that she cannotbe with him again. But she hoped that he will see him again.

Three years after that day…

Ino was a successful singer in a bar with her friends. They were the band who performed there. Ino and Sakura were the lead singers. Naruto was the DJ and the guitarist. Neji and Sasuke were members of the band too; they were the drummer and the pianist.

Sakura asked Ino about what song they will perform. She also mentioned that she won't sing because her throat hurts. "What?! Sakura, I can't perform without you…" Ino complained to her, "You are a great singer Ino! You can do it yourself…uhmm…why don't you sing the song you composed. Naruto knows and everyone in our band knew how to play it. Can you do it for me please…? Please?..." Sakura begged for it with her puppy eyes (like the one in the anime ;P). "Ok…ok. I'll do it for you." Ino took it. She informed Naruto and the other members of the band that she's the only one who's going to sing and the song she'll sing.

The music played and people came to that bar. The DJ, Naruto, came up to the stage and entertained their audience while Ino stood behind Naruto with the other members of the band. "Guys, I want you to know that Sakura was sick so she's not around. Now, this was the first time you'll hear Ino sing solo! Here's our band!" Naruto get his guitar and position. The audience applauded them. The music started and Ino started to sing.

_♫♪__Time passes, the world changes  
But I'm still the same ole' kid  
And your jokes still bring me laughter  
As if you still were here  
And it hurts  
When I smile  
'Cause my heart still remembers  
When you were around _

**Wow, Ino's voice was totally terrific! I felt every word that she said… Naruto thought.**

_'Cause you were there  
When no one was  
Just when I thought nobody cared  
You showed me love  
'Cause you were my friend  
You always told me  
And I am still here  
Because you were there_

**Wow…amazing... Sasuke and Neji thought. **

_So precious, small treasures  
A time when truth was innocent  
True friendship, was all we were after  
A place where kids could still be kids  
And it hurts  
But I'm glad  
'Cause at least I was blessed  
To have you as my friend_

_HOOK_

_You're my best friend  
There are no accidents  
God has a plan for everyone  
And he brought you in my life  
To show me what a good friendship was ♪♫_

The audience clapped their hands. Ino began to talk to the audience.

"Ok guys, did you like my voice?" the audience shouts "yes!!" Ino laugh, "I guess you do…I just wanted to sing this song…the one that I composed…It's just a short song …" Ino smiled at the audience and the instrumental played.

Again the audience clapped their hands.

_♫♪I've been dreaming of you tonight _

_And hoping if you're holding me too tight _

_And you'll say your goodnights _

_How I wish that you're here by my side _

_Just to let me know that you're thinking of me too _

_Chorus _

_But now that you're gone _

_I can't help myself and cry a lot _

_And my friends will cheer me up _

_But it's not enough _

Some of the costumers cried because of the song.

_I'm lost in my dreams _

_And all I could see is you and me _

_All through the day I used to think of you _

_But all I find is myself always crying because of you…♪♫_

Naruto gave his hankie to Ino and Ino wiped her tears. Ino glanced at the audience and she noticed a guy looks like Shikamaru. That guy was already leaving. She ran to him even if he already left. The audience was confused and wondered what was happening and Naruto noticed that. He talked to the audience about what was happening.

Back to Ino, she hugged a guy that she has mistaken. Actually the guy that looks like Shikamaru is **not **the guy she embraced. The guy was confused about Ino's action. The guy talked, "Hey…Ms.? What are you doing? Are you okay?" Ino glanced at him…his not the one she saw. "I'm sorry…." Ino ran away from him. Naruto found out what happened and approached the guy. "Ahmmm…sorry for that…" Naruto apologized and proceeded to Ino. He found her at the hallway and she was crying. Naruto talked, "Ino…I know that you have mistaken that guy…I thought you forgot all about him…but I guess it keeps bothering you until now…" he looked at her then Ino responded, "I don't know…what's happening to me…he's not the one I saw…it's another person…so I'm not loosing my hope…I know that he's alive…we don't have his remains…as long as I don't see his dead body I will not believe that he's dead…!" Ino cried again.

_

* * *

_**Tenten14's note: Hi guys!! I felt good that I've come back and wrote again a story… P I'm happy that you read my first shikaino fic titled "I'll be here by your side"… and this time I wrote again a story about shikaino P hope you like it and wait for the next chapters!! Please review!! ;P **


	2. Forgotten Memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto P**

**Author's Note: Hello guys!! This is the second chapter for Dreams…sorry for updating very late xP. This fic was actually the things happened before the first chapter. **

**Here's the legend:**

"statement" dialogue

_'statement'_ thought

_ statement _flashbacks

(statement) my note

**Summary: Sometimes it's very hard to forget someone you really love. Destiny and fate are always the reason why these things happen.**

**So here it goes…**

**Chapter 2: Forgotten Memories**

**Ino's POV**

**Flashbacks**

_I heard the phone rang and I suddenly felt that it was really important, so I quickly grabbed the phone. "Hello?" I was trembling and I didn't know why. "Ino…there's something I have to tell you…" It was Naruto and he was crying. I asked him what happened and he answered me the things I won't forget. "Ino…Shi-Shikamaru…he's…gone…." "What? I can't understand…what happened??" "Did you see the news? Switch on the television…." I quickly switched on the television and the news was about a plane crash. "So…what's with the news?" "That plane crash incident…Shikamaru was there…he was inside that plane…he's planning to surprise you on your birthday…but then…that incident happened…" My tears started to fall down and my heart was tore apart. I didn't even say a word. Naruto was shouting at the phone that time but I didn't even answer him. All I knew was he hang up the phone and I saw him after a few minutes. I saw him in front of me, crying. He approached me and hugged me. I felt like I was loosing my strength. I was about to give up but Naruto supported me. I remembered the time when Shikamaru told to Naruto that he must looked after me. I realized how a good friend Naruto was! I cried and cried on his shoulder and he didn't left me._

**End of Ino's POV and Flashbacks…**

"Good morning Temari!" Seiji greeted her. "Good morning Seiji-kun! So how's your memory?" Temari asked him. Seiji had amnesia and Temari found him near the seashore. She was the one who take care of him. Months had passed but there was no recall in Seiji's memory so she named him Seiji. "I'm only dreaming about this girl but I didn't even remember her name. All I knew was she called me Shikamaru. I felt like she was important to me but then I didn't even remember the name I called to her." He looked at the ground and tried to remember that dream. He felt like he was having a terrible headache. "Arrgh!" He held his head and Temari gave him medicine that let him calm. "Seiji, don't pushed yourself too hard. There's time to get your memory back." He nodded to her. "Ahh…Seiji?" she glanced at her, "What?" he asked her. "I planned to go to Konoha this week and if you want to come…I'll be glad to have you with me." "Sure but…may I know the things you will accomplish there?" "Uhmm…I'll be having a meeting with their Hokage." "Oh…ok…please excuse me…I'm just going to my room and have a rest…" "Ok…good for you…" He simply nodded to her and he went to his room. He lay down to his bed and relaxed for awhile. The dream always in his mind and he was curious about the girl who called him Shikamaru.

The next week…

"Temari-san you better hurry!! Are you planning to carry the house? Why did you pack all of this stuff?" he was totally annoyed of what she's doing. "Seiji-kun…we're going to stay there for a year! So you better pack more of your stuff!" she teasingly smirk at him. He only sigh and went to his room to get all of the things he'll needed.

At the Konoha Airlines…(nice name!! P)

They departed in the airplane. "Oh…Seiji…" she sighed and acted as if she forgot something. "What? Is there something you left again?" he teasingly smirked. He liked it the way he teased her. She sighed again, "Hai…but forget about it…it's just my favorite hat…" he didn't say anything but just laughed at her. "Oh…Seiji-kun! You always try to tease me!!" she playfully punched him at his shoulder. They were always teasing each other. They didn't know why; all they knew was they were happy when they treated each other like this. It's just a fun time for them.

They went to the hotel they check in. They placed their bags there and Seiji lay down on his bed. Temari lay down on her bed too. Of course, they have different rooms and their room was just one wall apart.

Seiji loved the view outside his room. There was a terrace in his room. If you're at that terrace you could see the clouds. He loved the clouds. He felt like he was calm and very peaceful. He went to the veranda and lay on the chair he saw there. The chair was like in the beach resorts. He looked at the clouds. The clouds were fluffy and it adds to his peacefulness. He closed his eyes and he recalled his dream. He felt that he was been in this place before.

A knock had snapped him to his thoughts and bring him back to reality. "Uhmm…sorry for interrupting you…" he raised his head and saw Temari, "It's alright…I was just enjoying watching the clouds." "Oh…back again to your hobby?" she chuckled that made him to smile. "Seiji, can you please come with me after dinner in the Hokage's Office?" "Yes…sure…" he responded.

They took dinner and headed toward the Hokage's Office. She gave him time to look around. He went to the bar in front of the Hokage's Office (weird huh? Having a bar in front of the Hokage's office…). He entered the bar. He sat beside the bartender's table (or anything you want to call it). He glanced at the girl who was singing. _'Her voice was attractive and she's beautiful, too. I wonder why I felt that I know her…'_ he thought.

**Tenten14's note: Hi guys…sorry for updating too late. Please read my tagalong fic also and thanks for your reviews!! ) Review also in this chapter!! )**


End file.
